Book story
by Rani Konako
Summary: chappie 3 : The Another Cinderella Story Prolog /UPDAT/ RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

Rani:sepertinya ga ada yang review cerita yang itu..== hah biarkan saja deh!

Rin:trus?ini cerita apa?

Rani:ini?ini cerita yang kubuat sendiri..dan lirik lagu atau mungkin terdengar sedikit puitis

Len:kok dialognya dikit?

Rani:sengaja…nih keterangannya

"" dialog yang pake tanda seperti ini (")berarti merupakan dialog yang merupakan sambungan lagu.

' ' dialog yang pake tanda ini (')berarti itu dialog yang tidak berhubungan dengan lirik lagu

Len:trus alesan dialognya dikit apa?

Rani:lagi males buat dialog…..==,pokoknya ide cerita ini milik saya.

Ok let's read the story!

**_ book story:_**

**_story 1:Always together?_**

'hari ini mama mau bacakan apa?'kata seorang anak dengan mata azure dan rambut hitam,orang yang dipanggil tersenyum.

'baiklah,mama akan bacakan cerita cinde 'ah!yang romantic dikit dong ma!'kata anak itu memotong perkataan mamanya,lalu mamanya tersenyum.

'baiklah..mama akan bacakan…Always together…ok?'kata mamanya,anak itu tersenyum dan mengganguk.

(rin POV)

_Kalau sekarang aku harus pergi_

_Apakah kau akan rela?_

_Tapi kau hanya diam dan menghilang_

_Yah,aku akan pergi…._

"Sampai Jumpa "kataku kepada semua anak dari kelasku,satu orang tidak pacarku len ,setelah mendengar bahwa aku mengatakan aku pindah lewat telepon len hanya terdiam dan menutup teleponnya. sekarang aku hanya memandang kecewa,padahal aku ingin memelukmu,menangis di depanmu,mengeggam tanganmu untuk yang terahkir kalinya…

_Sayonara_

_Aku meninggalkan tempat nyaman ini_

_Ke sebuah tempat yang tidak kukenal_

_Aku memasuki mobil yang akan membawaku jauh darimu_

_Aku melihatmu_

_Aku memanggilmu,tapi_

_Kaca ini terlalu menghalangi suaraku_

'LEN!LEN!'aku memanggilmu tidak aku berteriak untukmu,tapi kau tidak mendengarku dan pergi ke dalam sekolah.

(Len POV)

_Aku tidak rela_

_Apakah kau akan pegi secepat itu?_

_Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu_

_Tapi jika itu takdir…_

_Sebelum itu…_

"aku akan siapkan kado untukmu"kataku tersenyum,yah,aku bolos sekolah untuk membeli barang yang disukai oleh rin saat aku bersamanya ke Moll itu,ia sangat menyukai barang yang berwarna hijau tosca …dan tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya…lalu aku menuju ke sekolah dengan seragam tentunya,kulihat di depan gerbang terdapat sebuah mobil berwarna hijau tosca…dan mobil itu melaju pergi meninggalkan lalu berlari ke kelasku…semoga saja…aku masih bisa melihatmu

_Tapi sepertinya aku terlambat_

_Kulihat ke segala arah kau tidak ada_

_Tapi biarpun begitu aku akan berjuang_

_Untuk dapat bertemu denganmu_

"kemana kau?"kataku ,aku mencarimu tapi kau tidak ada di mana-mana…aku bertanya pada temanku,ternyata kau dalam perjalanan pergi ke bandara. hanya kaget,dan memandangi tasku yang berisi benda kesukaanmu lari dan mengejarmu menggunakan sepeda motorku…..

(rin POV)

_Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?_

_Apa aku dapat melihatmu lagi?_

_Aku sangat berharap untuk bertemu denganmu_

"untuk yang terakhir saja"kataku. aku melihat dari kaca mobil pemandangan yang sedikit tersenyum,dan mengingat-ingat saat-saat indah bersama len. "waktu terlalu cepat berlalu"lalu aku mulai menangis,ibuku menanyakan ada apa,tapi aku hanya menggeleng dan berkata tidak apa-apa.

_Ya,waktu itu telalu cepat berlalu_

_Kita bahkan sering kali terlena_

_Dan membuat waktu itu terbuang percuma_

(len POV)

_Aku terus mengejarmu_

_Dengan tekad yang kuat_

_Aku ingin sekali_

_Melihat senyumanmu untuk yang terahkir kali_

_Walau hanya sesaat_

"aku akan mengenangmu"kataku sambil mengebut,sebentar lagi aku akan sampai ke tempatmu berada,tunggulah aku…jangan kau pergi sebelum aku dapat melihatmu,aku pun teringat memoriku bersama dirimu,perlahan aku tersenyum dan mengingat-ingat memoriku bersama kau.

_Kenangan yang kudapat_

_Terlalu manis untuk dilupakan_

_Saat kau memberikan senyuman indahmu_

_Bahkan sampai kau menunjukan tangisanmu_

_Karna itu_

"jangan tinggalkan aku"kataku,lalu aku menambah kecepatan motorku untuk sampai ke tempat itu, 'apakah aku dapat bertemu denganmu?'kataku lagi,lalu aku tersenyum sambil memandangi jalan.

(Rin POV)

_Aku sudah setengah perjalanan_

_Aku keluar dari mobil_

_Aku memandang gantungan HPku_

_Bolehkah aku berharap_

_Sedikit saja,aku ingin_

"bertemu denganmu…"kataku tersenyum sedih,ibuku bilang kita harus menunggu selama 30 menit. "aku berharap aku menemuimu lagi"aku menggengam erat gantunganku,dan kulihat waktu sedikit demi masih berharap agar bisa menemuimu,aku melihat seorang pemuda.

'LEN!'aku memanggil pemuda itu dan memeluknya,sesaat kulihat wajahnya khawatir tetapi ia merubah wajahnya menjadi bahagia,dia memelukku dengan erat.

(Len POV)

_Aku sudah sampai di tengah tempat perjalananmu_

_Aku memanggilmu dan mencarimu_

_Dimana?aku mencarimu ke segala arah_

'LEN!' aku mendengar suara rin,lalu tiba-tiba memelukku,ketika kulihat seksama dia adalah rin…rin yang memelukku,aku memeluknya dengan erat (author:erehem….) "ahkirnya aku menemukanmu"kataku sambil tersenyum,yah aku tersenyum gembira bisa menemuinya hanya sebentar,aku melepaskan pelukanku

'aku ada kado untukmu'kataku senang,

'apa?aku mau!'kata rin tidak mengeluarkan kadoku dan memberikannya kepadanya

_Aku ingin membahagiakanmu untuk terakhir kalinya_

_Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu_

_Aku tidak mau kau menangis_

_Karna itu tersenyumlah walaupun kau pergi dariku_

_Untuk selamaya atau sementara_

(Rin POV)

_Terimakasih tuhan kau telah mengabulkan doaku_

_Kini aku bisa memeluknya dan tersenyum padanya_

_Kini aku bisa pergi bahagia_

_Kau memberiku sebuah kotak lucu yang kecil_

_Ketika kulihat isinya,betapa bahagianya diriku_

'hhhhaaaaa!ini kan cincin yang ku mau waktu!daisuki da yo-len!'kataku memeluk len,len tersenyum malu dan mukanya agak memakaikan cincin itu ke jariku,aku lumayan err ralat sangat senang!tanpa sadar,len mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku,aku menutup mataku..

_Terimakasih_

_Kau memang sangat baik_

_Aku akan mengenangmu_

Saat jarak wajahku dan Len mendekat…

'_pesawat untuk pergi ke US akan segera berangkat_'suara itu mengangetkanku dan membuatku harus pergi dari tempat ini,dan mengunjungi aku ingin bilang

"aku menyukaimu"kataku sambil tersenyum,dan ia juga ikut tersenyum…lalu aku pergi darinya dan menemui ibuku,dan kami masuk menuju ruangan .kami lepas landas,aku melihat kea rah jendela,berharap aku menemukannya.

_Arigatou(terimakasih)_

_Telah mengunjungiku tadi_

_aku sangat bahagia_

(Len POV)

aku sudah berada di motorku,dan aku mengadah ke langit..kulihat sebuah pesawat walaupun jauh,aku merasakan kalau itu adalah pesawat yang dinaiki oleh rin,aku tersenyum. "aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi.."kataku dan mulai menyalakan mesin,dan aku pulang menuju memang tidak puas dengan yang tadi,aku masih ingin menemuinya.

_Kini kau pergi_

_Tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu dengan sabar_

_Dalam situasi apapun_

_Aku yakin kau akan pulang_

(Normal POV)

_Sampai jumpa_

_Sampai jumpa_

_Aku akan mengenangmu_

Lalu mereka berdua tersenyum,dan setelah sampai ke tempat yang dituju masing-masing

"aku mencintaimu"kata mereka tersenyum sambil memandangi gantungan mereka.

(beberapa tahun kemudian)

Seorang wanita berambut honey blond dengan mata azure mencari kesana kemari,ia menggerakan bola matanya terus menerus…

'aku disini Rin!'kata seseorang diikat pony tail dengan mata tersenyum dan rin dengan muka memerah langsung memeluknya… 'eits,sabar tuan putri!'

'aku kangen dengan len,tau!sudah 3 tahun kita tidak ketemu-!'kata rin yang betul-betul kangen dengan len,len Cuma tersenyum dan memeluknya kembali.

'em,a,anu..apakah kau mau menjadi tunanganku?'kata len,

'mau!'kata rin yang tidak menyadari ada kedua orang tuanya di belakangnya

'plok…plok'suara tepuk tangan kedua orang tua rin,mengangetkan rin. 'kami setuju kok!'kata kedua orang tuanya,yah,memang keluarga len dan rin sudah dekat sejak mereka masih SMA…(oiya sekarang mereka sudah kuliah).rin dan len tersenyum saling memandang dan tertawa lagi.

_Kita bahagia_

_Setelah kau pulang dari tempat yang tidak bisa ku jangkau_

_Kau memberiku kado yang lebih indah untukku_

_Aku menanyakan jawabanmu_

_Dan kau menyetujuinya_

_Dan kita menikmati hari-hari kita seperti dulu_

_Tapi kali ini kita telah menjadi Satu_

_Untuk selamanya…_

'dan merekapun bahagia selamanya,karna sesudah itu mereka menikah'kata mamanya tersenyum dan menutup bukunya' kata itu lalu tersenyum dan

'selamat malam ma…'kata anaknya,dan mama mengecup kening anak itu dan keluar dari ruangan itu. 'ih…ga sabar nunggu yang bakal mama bacain besok!'

**THE END**

Rani:yyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy!selesai juga!

Rin:eerrr….ga bisa ngomong deh,trus siapa anak itu dan umur berapa?

Rani:eer..sekitar 2/5 tahun…

Rin:ya ampun anak umur segitu udah tau cinta…

Rani:=='a sudah deh rin ga usah diomongin!oiya,review kurang dari dua...cerita PEGAT!

Rin:hm….bilang apa ya?

Len:bilang aja author ini karangannya masih jelek

Rani:iya deh!=3= ya udah..please RnR ya!^o^ b


	2. Chapter 2

Book Story

Chapter 2 :

Rin : Gigimu maju~ Gigimu maju~

Len : Rin.. ==" Apaan maksud lo nyanyi kaya gitu?

Rin : Ekh? Aku ngeledek temen Author yang namanya mirip OC Author..

Shana : Gue?

Rin : Iye elu.. Nama lo sama sih sama temen author gara-gara..*Dibekep Shana*

Rani : Mi-minna~ Uugh..*Tiduran dikasur*

Rin : Author? Kenapa?

Rani : Habis di- Lupakan lah.. Panasnya..

Riu : Erhm.. Skip to cerita..

* * *

**Book Story**

**Chapter 2: ~Another Cinderella story~ Prolog~(Tapi biar nyambung tunggu chapter selanjutnya~) Nyo~?**

**Summary : Chapter 2: Another Cinderella story~ Prolog~**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy.**

**Pairing : Rin X Len**

**Caution : Gajeness, abalness, typo bertebaran..**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan mata azure membaca 'Book Story' sambil cengagas cengegesan.. Kalian mau tau apa isi ceritanya? Yuk kita lihat yang dibawah~

Seorang pemuda berambut honey blond dengan mata azure sedang berjalan-jalan disebuah kota dengan tenang. Ia membawa sekumpulan kayu-kayu yang berat. Walau sangat berat seperti itu, ia harus tetap membawanya untuk kebutuhan keluarganya. Walaupun tampang mirip pengemis-ngemis dijala-

PLAK!

"LO YANG BENER NAPE! GA USAH NGEJEK AKU!" Ujar Len memukul Author yang cantik ini..

"Iya! Iya dah!" Kata Author cemberut dan menghela napas dan membaca naskah dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ok? Please abaikan yang diatas.. Nama pemuda yang tadi itu adalah Len Karanghawu yang berhasil bikin Author pingsan dibelakang naskah karna dipukulin habis-habisan secara brutal.. Ia membawanya kepada pengumpul kayu yang kaya. Namanya Meiko..

"HEH! Sori ye! Lo bawa kebanyakan! Gue butuh 23 batang pohon!" Kata Meiko yang bikin sweat drop Len. Len menghela napas.

"Neng.. Bisa ngitung ga? Saya bawa berapa batang pohon?" Kata Len dengan ngeleng-geleng kepalanya. Meiko melakukan ritual menghitung.

"23.. Eh? KOK!" Kata Meiko kaget + Merona. Bagus.. Len tersenyum puas dan Meiko tersenyum pahit nerima kenyataan.. 'Duit gue ludes lagi deh.. Ga bisa beli sake..' Pikir Meiko dengan sweat drop. Al hasil Len mendapati uang yang lumayan banyak. Len pulang dengan senang.. Ia berpikir bahwa ayah dan ibunya akan bahagia melihatnya membawa uang sebanyak itu.. Tapi..

"Apaan sih? Lo tau kan? Kenapa kita ga jual Len aja? Anak ga berguna gitu!" Kata Ibu Len.

DEG!

Len yang berada didepan pintu ketika ingin membuka pintu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia memandang ke arah langit dengan mata sembab.

"Kalau gitu! Kita cerai! LOE-GUE-END!" Kata ayah Len. Len hanya berlari jauh dari rumahnya.. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Air mata Len turun satu persatu dengan derasnya. Seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki sayap melihatnya dengan memiringkan kepala.

"Hei.." Kata gadis kecil itu menepuk pundak Len pelan.

"PISANG LENYAP?" Ujar Len latah. Gadis kecil itu hanya sweat drop dan menhela napas melihat Len yang latah.

"Pisang Lenyap abis pohon pisang digundulin semuanya Len.." Ucap gadis itu. Len melihat gadis itu seksama. Rambut berwarna oranye dengan mata senada. Sayap berwarna hitam dipunggungnya. Muka Len pucat pasi.

"AAMPUN! AKU BELUM MAU MATI!" Ucap Len mengira gadis itu seorang pencambut nyawa. Len langsung nyembah-nyembah gadis itu.

"Woooooooi~ Ampe gua meninggal 'pun gua ga bakal cabut nyawa lo~ Gue itu peri yang mau ngabulin permintaan lo~" Kata gadis itu. Len langsung ngeliat gadis itu dengan puppy eyes.

CROT!

Gadis itu langsung nose blood liat Len yang shota. 'Ga rugi gua main disini.. Ga rugi.. Gua ketemu cowo mirip cewe gini.. Astaga..' Pikir gadis itu. Len tiba-tiba udah bawa ember buat gadis itu.

"Sekalian buat donor darah.." Kata Len naro ember pas didepan gadis itu.

BUAK!  
"GUE NIH PERI! PERI BUAT LO! NAMA GUE SF-A2 MIKI!" Kata Miki memukul Len pake ember yang dibawa Len. Len Cuma ngusap-usap benjolannya dengan puppy eyes..

COOOOR!

Dan hal itu sukses bikin Miki nose blood parah. Miki langsung ngambil ember dari Len dengan sukarela. 'Annnnnjrrrrritttt.. Gue ga tahan!' Pikir Miki.

"Trus robot peri kayak lo.. Mau bantuin gua apaan?" Kata Len polos sambil ngeliatin nose blood Miki yang udah penuh seember.

"Ntar aja kalo lu minat gue langsung dateng disaat ga tepat.." Kata Miki tiba-tiba ngilang. Len nengok ke kanan ke kiri. Muka Len pucet pasi.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTU!" Kata Len pergi.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening.. Sampe Author jungkir balik liat naskah..

Hening~

Tiba-tiba Len balik lagi dan ngambil ember penuh darah dari peri Miki.

"Ampir aja gue lupa kalau ember ini ketinggalan.. Rugi gua.." Kata Len lalu membawa ember itu ke sebuah klinik kesehatan. "Kan darah hantu ga ada yang tau golongan darahnya.."

"Woi.." Kata benda mirip lemper loncat-loncat. Len langsung lupa dengan embernya dan ngabur. Dan ember itu langsung ilang.

* * *

**(Len POV)**

* * *

Setelah aku melihat lemper-lemper putih loncat-loncat. Aku dengan berat hati langsung menuju rumahku dengan hati deg-dengan..

DEG!

DEG!  
DEG!

Kreek..

"Len.. Kamu-

* * *

Sang gadis menguap, tampaknya ia tidak kuat untuk membaca chapter ke duanya. Sang gadis lalu menutup buku itu dan memasukannya kedalam sakunya dan pulang..

* * *

-TBC!-

* * *

Rani : Well.. Chapter 1 itu pembukaan! Chapter 2~ And selanjutnya akan muncul dengan chapter panjang~

Rin : Udah pendek.. Tidak ada diriku lagi!

Rani : Nyelow Rinny~ Ntar juga muncul dirimu sayang~

Rin : Ya deh =.= Bales Ripiu~

* * *

**Kyon Kuroblack**:

* * *

Apa semua terjawab? :3

Kalau pendek maaf ya? Bikinna buru-buru~

Maksud saya itu tadinya mau bikin fic satu-satu begitu~ One shot~

Jadi yang chapter 1 itu salam pembuka buat yang keduanya~

Untung Kyon Kuroblack ngeripiu..

Kalau ga ..

Setahun kemudian Fic ini ga berkembang ama sekali deh!

Okeh?

Thanks Ripiunya ya? And keep RnR!

* * *

Rani : Yep~ Yep~ Keep review! And Review please!

Rin : Keep or delete? Review please!

**.**

**.**

**Review please!**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Book Story

Chapter 2 : Cinderella ~Another Stories~

Rin : Author bilang dia cuti dulu.. Jadi Konako-chan dengan Riu-kun disini..

Riu : Ayaya~ Baiklah.. Rani-san cuma nitip naskah buat kita..

Konako : Yep! Dia bilang Fic ini mungkin akan terasa garing.. Dan berhumor kantong keresek.

Len :*Pundung Somnia* Hiks..*Baca naskah bareng Rin*

Rin : Dlmu Len..

Konako+Riu : YEP! Ayo kita menuju cerita! And minta maaaap banget humor kayak kantor kresek..

* * *

**Book Story**

**Chapter 3: Cinderella ~Another Stories~**

**Sumarry :Halaman ketiga: Cinderella ~Other Stories~ Len mengalami hal buruk ketika Kaito ayahnya menikah dengan Meiko. Ia menerima suruhan dari Akaito sampai peri Miki datang kembali dan membuat kehebohan?**

**Pairing : Rin X Len.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, mungkin humor garing dari saia!.**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

Gadis bermata azure itu tersenyum sedih. Melihat sebuah kaca. Terdapat sebuah luka tamparan oleh siapapun itu. 'Sebagian _kecil.. Ini baru sebagian.. Aku belum merasakan kesakitan yang lebih..'_ Pikir gadis itu lalu mengambil 'Book story' dengan tersenyum. Ia lalu membukanya dan membacanya perlahan.

* * *

"Len.. Kamu.." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata senada. Eeeeh.. Diakan adiknya Meiko! "SAUDARA TIRI GUE! CUCI PIRING NUMPUK DISANA!" Ucap Pemuda itu menyeretku ke dapur.

"Ehhhh… What the-

"Iye.. Gue tau lu kaget, lo tu bakal jadi calon ade gue!"Ucap pemuda itu. "Name gue Akaito. Ayah lu bakal nikah ma mamih gue tercinteh!"

'Kok _lama-lama gue eneg ngobrol ama ni orang sih? Udah rambut mirip bata, taraje pula, ni anak orang apa menara eifel sih?_' Pikirku saat melihat betapa tingginya Akaito.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEh! Gue jadi pembantu elo? Euyyy.. Kamseupay banget! Salah kali LO! ADANYA ELO KALI YANG JADI Jonggos/babu GUA!"

"Eh, lu! Ayah lo kan kismin ampe nyolong daleman mamih GUEEEEE!" Ucap Akaito. WHAT THE APEL WITH YOU CABEE!

"HAH? AYAH GUE? SEJAK KAPAN? HELLLLOW! EMANG AYAH GUE BAKA! TAPI NGGAK SEGITUNYA KALI!" Ucapku tak sadar ada seseorang dibelakangku. Aku melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru dengan memakai syall. Mampussss.. Ayah gue…

"Len… Harusnya gue ikutin ucapan dia.. CUCI PIRING GA LO!" Ucap Ayahku yang bernama Kaito. Dengan cepat aku melihat kea rah wastafel.

"ASTAJIM! KENAPA BANYAK AISU BERTEBARAN? KENAPA PIRING-PIRING KOTOR NUMPUK BEJIBUN? MAUUUU NYIKSA GUE?" Ucapku heran.

"UDAH LU CUCI! Eh.. Lo pake baju ini nih! Lucu banget kalo lo pake!" Kata Akaito narik rambutku dengan sangat cepat. Aku langsung merintih kesakitan.

"Ahhh! AKAITO-KUN! ITTAI!" Ucapku berusaha melepaskan tarikannya dari pony tail kesayanganku.. LEPASIN WOI!

"Iya gue lepas! Tapi lo pake baju ini ya? Ya?" Kata Akaito jahil.

"I-IYAAA! TAPI LEPASIN GUE! SAKIT BEG#!" Ucapku. Akaito lalu melepaskan tarikannya dan

**BUAAAAAK**

Melemparku dengan gaun hingga jatuh.. Duh.. Sakit! Aku lalu melirik ke arah gaun kotor itu, warnanya putih dengan bercak darah. Akaitopun pergi dan aku menghela napas.

**TRIIIING!**

"Hello Len! Mikikepo fuduliness HERE! Gimana~~~ Mau gue bantu ga? Gue sulap lu jadi tomcat? Sulap lu pake baju cewe? Apa sulap elo pake bikini?" Ucap hantu Miki. Woi.. Pilihan lo sedeng semua sih..

"Woi.. Bantuin gue nyuci piring!" Ucapku kesal pada Miki. Miki geleng-geleng.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"Emang gue Maid elo? Adanya elo yang butler disini! Udddddddaaaaaah sanahhh! Kerjain tu!" Ucap Miki dengan meniru iklan.

"KATANYA ELO PERI! GIMANA SIH LO! PERI GAK BENER!" Ucap Len teriak-teriak.

"Kan gue bilang.. Gue selalu dateng dan bantu disaat ga tepat.. Kecuali kalau gue niat.." Kata Miki lalu mendekati Len. "Kepocross!"

**TRIIIIIIING!**

Tiba-tiba baju Len berubah menjadi gaun yang indah dengan motif renda-renda. Ikatan rambut Len berubah menjadi sebuah pita besar. Muka Len seperti didandani ala cewe. Miki langsung mimisan dan ngakak ngeliatin Len. Len langsung merona hebat.

"PERI BEG#! KENAPA GUE DIDANDANI BEGINI! AKKHHHHH! APAAN SI LO!" Ucap Len lalu kabur. Miki lalu tersenyum licik dan menyulap piring yang dicuci Len menjadi sebuah kereta bebek dan menyulap sebuah sendok menjadi sebuah banteng. "HUWWAAAAAA! AWAS MIKI!"

"Eh? Kok Gue?" Kata Miki ngeliatin Banteng dan Len.. Bantengnya sudah dalam posisi siap menyerang..

"BANTENG KAN SUKA NGEJER WARNA MERAH!" Ucap Len. Miki menghela napas.

"Lo pikir gue MERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELEEEEEP!" Ucap Miki lari dan menuju kereta bebek. Miki menarik Len dan kabur dari banteng. "Eh.. Bebekna harus paduan suara dulu!"

**GUBRAK!**

"Kenapa bebek harus panduan suara sih?" Kata Len yang barusan terjatuh.. Walau make upnya masih OK punya.

"Soalnya bebeknya belum dikasih makan sama gue.." Ucap Miki yang mendapat sikutan dari Len.

"KASIH MAKAN DULU LAH!" Ucap Len lalu menendang Miki keluar kereta.

"Wek! Wek! Wek!" Ucap para bebek lalu berlari. Miki yang tadi ditendang Len sedang jatuh dengan tidak elit melihat banteng yang mulai mengejarnya.

"WOOOOOOI! LEEEEEEEEEN! TUNGGUIN GUA! WOIIIIIII! BERENTI DONG! WOI!" Ucap Miki lalu main kejar-kejaran antara Kereta bebek, Miki, dan banteng. Len hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Wong gua ga tau cara ngendaliin ini sih.." Ucap Len didalam kereta lalu melihat Miki yang mulai ngos-gosan dikejar banteng sambil nangis kejer.

"WOOOOI! BANTUIN GUE! HUEEEEEEEE!" Kata Miki masih lari-lari dikejar banteng. _'-_- Itukan lo yang panggil? Kok lo yang takut sih? Aneh banget dah lo Miki.._' Pikir Len ngeliatin Miki sambil sweat drop. Miki masih nangis kejer.

**BRUUK!**

Miki tersandung batu kecil dan membuatnya jatuh dan terguling-guling.. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Eh? Aku baru nyadar tanahnya miring loh.." Ucap Len menatap Miki seperti spesies baru. "Woi Miki lo kan Peri.. Napa lo ga pake sihir lo aja?" Kata Len seperti baru ingat hal itu. Miki yang terguling-guling langsung saja mengucapkan mantra dan tiba-tiba berada disebelahnya Len.

"BAKKKKKKAAAAAAAA! KENAPA LO GA BILANG DARI TADI SIH!" Kata Miki kesel dan menyulap pakaian Len menjadi gaun putih yang cantik sekali dan Len yang rambutnya diurai terdapat sebuah bando dan jepit berwarna putih diponinya. Len hanya cuek bebek ketika Miki merubahnya.

"Gue baru inget.. Oya kita kemana nih?" Ucap Len karna merasa kereta bebeknya tiba-tiba berjalan secepat petir.

"Gue ga tau dah Len.." Kata Miki jujur.

"Serius?" Ucap Len meyakinkan.

"Serius.." Kata Miki sambil mandang atap kereta bebek.

"MIKI! UDAH LO NGUBAH PENAMPILAN GUE! SEKARANG GUE DIBAWA KAYA DICULIK PULA! APA MAU LO SIH!" Ucap Len teriak kesal. Miki langsung menutup kupingnya. 'Tau dah! Gue Cuma ngikutin apa kata naskah!' Pikir Miki. "Lo tau ga sih! Gimana orang tua gue kalo nyari.. Blablablablablablah!" Kata Len mulai menceramahi Miki. Miki memutar bola matanya dan menghilang tiba-tiba.

**TRIING!**

"WOI! GUE DITINGGAL LAGI! PERI MACAM APA LO!" Ucap Len kesal dan duduk dikeretanya. Dia mulai pasrah akan dibawa kemana dia kali ini oleh bebeknya. "Mending gue disiksa dirumah daripada nasib ga jelas kaya gini.." Kata Len pasrah dan menunggu dengan melihat ke arah jendela kereta. _'Mau dibawa kemana aku? Semoga saja tidak dibawa ketempat berbahaya.._' Pikir Len lalu menghela napas.

* * *

**-Di rumah Len-**

* * *

**Tok! Tok!**

Akaito yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu dapur karna merasa ada yang aneh. Akaito masih mengetuk pintu sampai..

"LEEEEEEEN! BURUAN GUE LAPER! MASAKIN GUE TELOR!" Ucap Akaito. Hening.. Tidak ada jawaban.. 'Ni anak kemana sih?' Pikir Akaito dalam hati. Akaito lalu membuka pintu dapur pelan dan mendapati ruangan kosong melompong. Mata Akaito terbelalak kaget. Ia segera berlari menemui ayahnya yang sedang berada didepan pintu mengobrol dengan seseorang.

"EHHHH! LEN ILANG! LEN ILANG!" Kata Akaito. Kaito lalu menengok dan melihat Akaito yang ngos-gosan.

"Hah? Len ilang? Diemin aja! Dia tuh udah bilang gue baka! Jadi biarkan aja dia!" Ucap Kaito.

"BAKA! POKOKNYA GUE MAU NYARI LEN! TITIK!" Kata Akaito. Orang yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kaito memiringkan kepalanya.

"Akaito-kun! Aku membawakan undangan pesta kelahiran putri Rillaine Sorika Sweet yang ke 17 tahun! Sekarang! Kau hadir ya?" Ucap orang itu yang membuat leleh Akaito. Bahkan cabe-cabe disakunya langsung hilang karna takut.

"Ha-Hai!" Kata Akaito sambil blushing dan menerima undangan itu dan membukanya.

* * *

UNDANGAN PESTA

* * *

Kepada yang terhormat,

Nyonya atau Tuan dari Bangsawan Sakine.

Kami mengundang anda dalam pesta ulang tahun putri kami tercinta, Rillaine sorika sweet. Semoga anda mau datang.. Jika anda adalah seorang pemuda harap berpakaian mirip cewe sesuai permintaan putri kami. Sementara yang perempuan diharapkan berpakaian mirip laki-laki.

Sekian dari kami,

Ryuto Sorika Sweet..

* * *

"Gue.. Ga ikut!" Ucap Akaito menatap horror undangan itu.

"Yah? Gue ikut loh!" Kata Kaiko. _'Eh? Kalau Kaiko ikut.. Gue…_' Pikir Akaito.

"GUE IKUT!" Ucap Akaito lalu mengambil gaun dari koper Meiko. Akhirnya Akaito mengenakan sebuah rambut palsu berwarna merah dengan gaun ala Victoria. Lalu Akaito keluar dan menuju tempat Kaito dan Kaiko berada.

"Pake kereta Aisu gue! Ayo berangkat!" Kata Kaiko lalu menarik Kaito dan Akaito.

"Kok gue ikut?" Ucap Kaito.

"Bodo amet! LET'S GO!" Kata Kaiko lalu menjalankan kereta Aisunya.

* * *

**~Another Cinderella story~**

* * *

-Disebuah kerajaan yang aman, damai, tentram tanpa tomcat atau granat menyertai mereka. Seorang gadis berambut honey blond dengan mata azure melihat ke arah jendela dengan tatapan aneh. Ia melihat ke arah luar untuk mendapati pemandangan malem yang indah.. Eh..

"Ngapain lo liat gue begitu sih Rin?" Kata Author lagi maen gundu di taman bareng temen-temennya. "Nge fans bukan?" Ujar Author yang dihadiahi sebuah lemparan jeruk raksasa oleh Rin.

"Woi.. Lo kenapa masuk Fic seenaknya author abal! BALIK SANA KE ALAM BAKA!" Tendang Rin kepada Author yang datang tidak diundang.. (Author : HUWWWWWAA! KEJAM KAU RIN!) Dan akhirnya semua kembali tent-

"Jeeeeeeeeng Rin… Helllllow.. Eiuh..." Kata seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan lebaynya. Rin menatap pintu dengan wajah datar kaya digiles road roller. "Hiiiime-cama~ Bukain pinyunya dongz.."

Sepertinya harapan kita kandas karna seseorang mengetuk pintu tanpa Rin undang.

"SAPA SIH?" Kata Rin memandangi ke luar dan lagi-lagi mendapati Author main gundu.. Rin menatap Author dengan sebal banget dan pengen ngelindes Author yang ga diundang itu. Ia sangat ingin merasakan udara yang menyejukan dan memandangi hamparan pemandangan hijau yang indah. Bukan Author ga diundang yang dari tadi isinya main gundu.

"Ampun.." Kata Author lalu ngabur ke Fic lain. Sigh.. Abaikan..

**BRAAK!**

"Demi JERUK! OREO ITU ENAK!" Kata Rin latah ketika melihat pintu kamarnya didobrak. Seorang gadis berambut twin teal terjatuh kesakitan dengan posisi ga elit deh.. Terkapar kaya cacing kepanasan.

"Putr- Putri Rolliono.." Kata gadis itu. Dia bangkit sebentar dan melihat Rin yang cengo mendengar namanya dipanggil..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**! **

**BUAK!**

"RILLAINEEEE! BAKA NEGI! DASAR NEGI FREAAAAK!" Kata Rin lalu memukul gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya merintih kesakitan karna Rin terus memukulnya dengan jeruk raksasa.

"Maksud saya.. Putri Rillaine…." Kata gadis itu lalu membungkukan badannya walau sakit-sakitan. '_Edan.. Putri jeruk freak ini suka banget mukul orang ampe sakit.._' Pikir gadis itu..

**SRIING!**

Rin menatap gadis itu tajam setajam gergaji mesin yang sedang berjalan. Rin memakai aura menakutkan dibelakangnya..

"Lo bilang gua Jeruk freak Miku?" Kata Rin.. Mamppuslah kau Miku..

"Heng.. Iya Jeng.. Saya mau ambil Hemaviton dulu.." Kata Miku tapi berhasil dicegat Rin. '_Mati gue.._' Pikir Miku horror.

"Miku.. Panggilin ayah gua yang kamseupay iyuh itu ya?" Kata Rin dengan efek bling-bling.

**PRANG!**

Miku ngangguk. Miku melihat Rin tersenyum licik.. Kaca-kaca yang deket ma Rin turun cepet dan mendekat ke Miku.

"MAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIH! HELLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEP!" Kata Miku lalu lari ngibrit. Sesaat kemudian seorang pemuda berambut ijo dengan mata senada datang. Giginya tonggos mirip kelinci. Rin tiba-tiba ketawa-tawa sendiri ngeliat orang itu. Ada apa yah?

"Eh? Maniak Jeruk FREAK! Lu ngapain tawa-tawa liat bapa lo yang cakep tujuh turunan? Rin-chin?" Kata orang itu dengan bahasa taman lawang.

"Daripada elo Giginya maju kayak kelinci.." Kata Rin datar and sinis.

**JLEB!**

"Iyeh.. Eike juga tahu hal itu.. Maap-maap Eike mirip tupai gini.." Kata pemuda yang ternyata raja itu. Raja udah sweat drop dengernya. 'Ni anak ga berenti ngejek gue dah..' Pikir Raja.

"Pendek lagi…" Kata Rin masih ngakak..

**JLEB!**

Makjleb dah~

"Iye.. Eikeh tau.. Trus mau ngomong ape dengan papih tercinta loeh?" Kata Raja. Rin menghela napas panjang..

"Katanya papih mau ngadain acara buat pemilihan calon-calon suami gue tercinta.." Kata Rin sinis ngundang petir nyamber Raja tak bersalah..

"Iye.. Tapi gue ga usah dijadiin bahan ledekan lu kali! Tiap hari gue diejekin mirip Kelincilah, tupailah! Eikeh tu RAJA! RAJA!" Kata Raja membela dirinya. Rin Cuma ngeliatin dengan tawa jahat.

"Iya tah? Raja gadungan kali.. Masa ma Mamih gue aja takut.. Udah gitu banci lagi.. Kamseupay euy!" Ucap Rin lalu melintasi Raja tanpa hormat.

**JLEB!**

Raja mematung hebat. Disekitarnya terdapat api amarah yang besar.

"RRRRIIIIIIIIN!" Ucap Raja kesal.

"APE LO!" Kata Rin kasar banget.

Ciut dah nyali Raja ketika Rin bentak Raja.

"I, Iye! Apa sih salah gue?" Ucap Raja nyulap daun jadi gelas. Rin ngeliatin Raja sambil tertawa hambar.

"Salah lo? BANYAK! ITUNG SANA PAKE JARI LO! POKOKNYA NTAR TURUTIN PERMINTAAAN GUE!" Ucap Rin lalu pergi entah kemana. Sang Raja sweat drop sambil melihat surat yang dibawanya.

"Hn.. Siapa yang akan dipilih Rin?" Kata Ryuto lalu melihat ke arah langit sambil tersenyum dengan gangguan gigi tonggosnya.

* * *

"Huuuuuuuuuuua!" Ucap sang gadis bermata azure mengantuk. Ia menutup bukunya dan masuk ke alam mimpinya.

* * *

Rani : YEEEES! FIC INI CHAPTERNYA TINGGAL DIKIT! YESSS!

Rin : Hah? Tapi entar ada cerita baru lagi kan?

Rani : Iya dong Rin~ Book story bisa sampe chapter berapapun~

Rin : +-+" Hoo..

Rani : Hn? Ada yang punya usulan setelah Fic ini mau dibuat cerita dari cerita apa? Tapi tentu Rani akan buat jadi another~ Hehe! XD

Rin : -_-" Dasar! Baiklah bales Ripiu!

* * *

**Kyon KuroBlack**

Hn? O.O

E-E-Emangna lucu?

Ini dah lanjut~

Thanks review and keep review!

* * *

**Ichigo Mei-chan** :

Hekh, masih banyak typo toh.. Hehehe gomenasai~ :D

Cocoklah dia jadi gembel! Ya ga Rin?

Rin : Sesuai kata author IYA!

Len :*Pundung*

Ada-adain aja Peri sayap item tapi menyesatkan~(Miki)

Ok, thanks review and keep revieew!

* * *

**Shana Sparkyu ELF** :

Iya mereka jadi tukang kayu!

Hooh, ^^v ini udah diapdet kan?

Ok, thanks review and keep revieew!

* * *

**Half-Human Girl**

Kayakna begitu? eeeeeeeeeh? Masa sih... Aku ga terlalu jago ngelawak loh..

Hihihihi

Adain aja peri sayap warnanya hitamm~

Thanks for like,

Ok, thanks review and keep revieew!

* * *

**Ryeo-chan Kagamine** :

Eh? Iya kok tau?

Sip! Ini udah apdet kan?

* * *

Rani : Lalu Review please! Biarpun saya minta maaf ga bisa apdet cepet yah~ Karna bentar lagi saya mau UAS!

Rin : RnR Terus ya! Review please too!

Len : Hn.. Review please!


End file.
